Semantics
by Z. Alexander
Summary: Three words. Eight letters. One meaning. This can't be love, but it wouldn't be half as good if it was. Right? AkuRoku.


Well, here's another oneshot. I swear, one of these days Logic will catch up to Creativity and the ensuing fight will make my brain explode. Logic says fanfiction is kind of pointless. Creativity says shut the hell up. For the record, Creativity is my good friend and Logic's had it out for me ever since the first time I ditched school to finish a painting. (Wow, that totally doesn't sound right. Is it just me, or was that a grammatical nightmare?)

I should warn you...I'm a reference whore. The game, the manga, the book(s)...they're all inspiration/reference blocks to me. But if I want to write something, I just disregard the things that don't fit into my story. I'm such a loser.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and it laughed in my face when I asked it to join me in my quest for world domination. It said it already tried the whole helping-people thing, and...look what happened to Organization XIII. I told it I already had a heart, so I wasn't like the Organization, but I wanted its help because I could succeed in _my _goal by getting all the gamers on my side. It told me I was a crazy idiot. After realizing I was having a conversation with a voice in my head, I kind of had to agree.

* * *

**Semantics**

* * *

There weren't many 'feelings' a Nobody was allowed to have. They were allowed to feel anger, because…well. What would feed their passion for Kingdom Hearts, if they didn't hate the Somebodies? That was…actually the only one.

_(Unless you counted lust.)_

It was perfectly all right to lust after someone; after all, lust is a physical sensation, not emotional. Larxene lusted after Axel – or at least, she _had, _until she snuffed it. Axel lusted after Roxas, and everyone knew it.

And Roxas…seemed kind of oblivious to it. When Axel threw his arm around Roxas' neck, he always took it in stride. When Axel pulled him close and just smelled his hair, Roxas gave him weird looks but he never said anything.

_(The first time this happened, Roxas spent the entire day wondering why Axel would want to sniff his hair and if there was a way to get Axel back for somehow sending fire into Roxas' body with just his nose.)_

So imagine Axel's surprise when Roxas came round one evening, a pensive look on his face, and said frankly, "I lust you."

_(Axel tried, he really did, but he couldn't hold back the laughter.)_

And _that _was the event which led up to their current position: Axel lying on his back, arms curled around Roxas; and Roxas lying on his stomach, head resting on Axel's chest, fingers tracing the deep gashes his fingernails had made long before midnight. They'd been there for the better part of six hours, just…lying together without even speaking. Axel had red marks and puncture wounds where Roxas had used his teeth, and Roxas undoubtedly had burn marks in many places. They _could've _used potions, but…

It was really a turn-on, for both of them. The marks would stay, until they healed on their own.

"Axel," Roxas murmured, taking great pleasure in the shudder which ran through Axel's body when he dug his nails roughly into a deep gouge.

"Mm?"

Roxas could tell Axel wanted him; even if he couldn't feel it below him, Axel's temperature would've given it away. It was _skyrocketing._

He dug his nails in again, and Axel let out a pleasured hiss.

"Hurt me," he commanded.

-

The remaining members of the Organization knew about Axel and Roxas. It was commonplace to see Roxas sporting burns on various parts of his body, and Axel's lips were usually mangled and swollen on their off-days. His collarbones and neck usually looked red and punctured.

_(Before They were a well-known fact, Axel had been banned from missions to Halloween Town. For some reason, they all forgot that without a heart, one can't leak nutritional blood.)_

Contrary to popular belief, Axel and Roxas did _not _have sex frequently. In fact, it was a rare occurrence. Sex wasn't intimate enough…and it didn't really satisfy.

They _did, _however, spend ample amounts of time alone, exploring their limits. Roxas loved to be burned, Axel liked to be scarred. They liked to imagine what they'd look like if they had real blood – how it would taste, maybe.

They both agreed it would be delicious, and they privately joked that the first thing they'd do when they got hearts would be to test that theory.

Every day, Axel said, "I lust you." It was an allusion to their first day as Us, and Roxas enjoyed hearing it.

_(Love was taboo, even between themselves; if the word was dropped, then it would make everything less real. This intimate destruction of each other was perfect; nothing needed to change.)_

The night Axel slipped and said "I love you," Roxas _finally _made his choice.

Axel wouldn't miss him, now; he'd ruined it. He'd made it unreal.

It wasn't real.

_They _weren't real.

_(But Sora was.)_

* * *

This started out as a humorous, lighthearted oneshot, and it ended like...a not-humorous, angsty oneshot. Whoops. Obviously, this is a weird take on the situation...but I can totally see it happening. Am I just crazy?


End file.
